persona_6fandomcom-20200214-history
Audrey Murakami
Profile Audrey is a beautiful Caucasian Teenager, she looks like she has a fair life with little or more remourse She has half French-American blood from her Father as of her mother is full Japanese and implied that she’d act more Japanese so that the kids won’t make fun of her as she got older when she was younger, she has never fit in with Society because most people would make fun of her French and American Ethnicity, because, she has natural Blonde hair while most Japanese People have Natural Black or Brown Hair, she, on the other hand, doesn’t, and people have always made fun of her for that she has also never had any friends since Elementary and Middle School, and when she was 14, she’s wanted to dye her hair Black, and failed, due to her Father finding out and catching her for that She, has always been embarrassed for her Ethnicity, because she always wanted to fit in with others, but never tried because of Society‘s impression of her Foregin Appearance this Is why she has a fear of people Judging her because of constant bullying because of her ethnicity despite of her constant fear, she models for Gyaru Magazines https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gyaru And has claimed that her Inspiration is Ann Takamaki because she can somewhat relate to her In Episode 15, her Reflection has threatened to kill the real Audrey because of her fear of being bullied of her ethnicity Similar to that of a Bad Ending in the game, if you don’t save Murakami on time, she gets pronounced dead, (as never seen before in Persona games) the player actually witnesses Audrey’s Dead body in the bad ending if you choose not to save her She dies by a gunshot to the head as her Reflection refuses to give answers to why she killed the real Murakami Personality she is kind, and is very outgoing and wants to make a lot of friends due to a lot of people making fun of her, she doesn’t have many friends outside of the Group Although in the beginning of the story, she seems to be severely self-conscious about her Ethnicity When Akemi And Momoko mentioned how she was about to turn out dead when she disappeared in the Metaverse, both of them were pretty shocked to why that bunch of teasing actually made her more scared since the years went by Design she is a teenager with slightly Tall height with a skinny frame just compared to all of the girls Audrey has Dark blonde wavy hair, with Green eyes and light skin, she wears the Green Cardigan from OSKPHS (Osaka Perfectual High School) and a black skirt with short white stockings, and brown loafers In her Reflection wear, she wears a Black Skirt with White Lose Socks, and wears a dark gray scarf with falling-down triangle shapes on it, And wears a White Shirt with Red Lines on it, and on the chest is a Large picture of the French Flag and on the left side is a short dark blue triangle shape with stars on it, representing the American Flag since she is French/American and wears a black and wears a black beret that says in Bold Text “Foreigner” Gallery File:Beach_p6.png|Summertime visual art for Episode 26 with Momoko TakanashiFuyuki Ino Hisato Ogawa Akemi SaitoReina Kojima File:Audrey’s_Shadow.png|Murakami walking, underneath shows her shadow 751BFCBF-33F0-4C12-B447-4806157E5F59.png|Murakami‘s visual art File:Audrey_in_Moonland.png|Audrey featured as a promotional poster for Moonland 91F7827B-5C05-4145-AFAA-86BA9EBAD44F.jpeg|Audrey in Gacha Form Trivia * Her original look was originally gonna look like this * Murakami’s name in Kanji means Ōtori (large bird) although in the English version her name was listed as Audrey (Strength) * Murakami’s Name, 「鳳 」while also meaning a French name means a large bird while her last name 「村上」means a Village Superior if you mix her words together it’s a large bird in a Village Superior * Audrey 「オードリー」 In the French meaning means Stregnth as influenced by her last name * her backstory is similar to Ann Takamaki’s backstory * Her Voice Actor is Mai Manater from Gacha Tubers Amino http://aminoapps.com/p/e9qdhz * her apperance is similar to Arisa Kuhouin from Guilty Crown, and Ai Ebihara from Persona 4 ** as well as Connie from Catherine *she was also based off of a real life person as mentioned by Mako, it is a childhood friend Category:Persona 6 Characters Category:Persona 6 Main Characters Category:Born in the 2000s